Electro-optic assemblies are being used in various vehicular and building applications. Use of these assemblies, in various applications, can be limited by cost, as well as aesthetic and functional considerations. Heating of the electro-optic assemblies by incident electromagnetic radiation may be a problem for certain installations or uses. Accordingly, new electro-optic assembly designs, configurations and assemblies, along with methods of making them, are needed, particularly in view of reducing material and processing costs, improving aesthetics and/or enhancing functionality.